Sweet is That Girl, Not So Much
by FeelingThePullCallYourName
Summary: Based on the classic 'Sweet Caroline' by Neil Diamond. Duncan reminds himself where that passion for her started, and realizes it might always have been. Ok, bad summary. The thing is way better than this.


**A/N: Okay, uh, that's kind of complicated. It's a one-shot, yes, but it's different from what I usually do. I mean, there are a few dialogue lines at the end but that's it. It's mostly telling a story. And that's short. Shorter than what I use to do. **

**2. If it is short and a little detail-less, it's purposely. I wanted to focus on the TDI part. It's a little hard to explain but I guess you will get it once reading. **

**3. The song is a bit 'implying' sexuality but it's still sweet. **

**I love classics. They are songs you never get tired to hear. I think just in the three last days, I've listened to 'Sweet Caroline' 25 times. I now know the song by heart. And I also fell in love with 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel. I think I'm going to do it next because there are a lot of people that could be featured in that song. Billy Joel is a genius!**

**And finally, I've found the time to do a one-shot. That's big news. And I really think that's my best one so far. I liked the way it's written. I've improved.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the majestic cartoon reality show named Total Drama Series. But someday I will buy the rights and make a movie of it. *jk.. or not***

**I also don't own 'Sweet Caroline' by Neil Diamond, which is a very cute song.**

**R&R.**

* * *

Sweet Caroline

When it began? I can't even begin to know when but where we've gone, I know it's going to keep up growing strong. Total Drama Island had started as the first summer temperatures slowly started to show up. It was still breezy and cool that it felt like spring. So wasn't the spring?

She stepped out the boat, and unconsciously stepped in my life. She was annoying and made me sick with a constant stuck-up attitude. A preppy brat was surely what I didn't need by this time. She'd boss around for nothing, bitch about anything and rant we should be a better team. Sometimes everyone would tell her off but she kept her head held high. Pride, that was spread across her face, that girl wanted to win more than having the experience of a lifetime. She'd remind us she had been a freaking **C**ounselor-**I**n-**T**raining three or for times a day, just for us to remember. She would spell it just to be sure we got it. Standing up right, shaking everything off with a ball in the hands, daring waking me up, wanting the world, she sweetly got me. And quickly, once her head resting on my chest, that spring weather I felt became summer.

She would deny that she wanted me, I knew and everyone knew by her face expression it was a lie. I couldn't help but tease her more. Her hair silky and pretty, I always preferred vanilla as a flavor but she had that delicious perfume scenting cherry. Her body was tanned, her lips seemed smooth, I never told but I wanted so bad to at least taste. And those legs... How much they were making me want her.

It didn't seem like if there were something she couldn't do. She was talented, she could sing and play the violin very well. She had for ambition to become a lawyer and would never let anyone get in her way. Though her dreams are high, she is generous and comprehensive. That girl would give anyone its chance but she wanted the spotlight for herself. Genuine, kind but selfish.

Middle of the summer, it was getting hotter. We were winning challenges, losing some, I was aggravating her, she was pissing us... The same basic routine. Then came a challenge changing everything until today. After a little newly broken rule, some time to vomit for her, another denial and she grabbed me by the collar. She leaned in, crushing blissful lips on mine. My eyes widened by the shocked but I couldn't let her have the whole fun of that thing, I shut mine, automatically kissing back. It was... wow. Too huge for words. I had never been kissed this way. Never. Unfortunately, it lasted five silly seconds, too short not to want more. She pulled away from me, smiled and went for a walk. I always knew she wanted me but this time maybe I wanted her back much more...

From all I had done, all I had said, my friends' guesses, my parents expectations, my parole officer's warning, and the simple start, who would believe along with this stupid reality show would come a tan Spanish beautiful as a summer sunset? Like an angel hot as hell. Sweet chick with a short temper? She was eliminated the day after our first kiss but she kept a place in my heart as I let her a piece of me.

We had seen each other again at the end of the summer, once TDI was over. She was still as stubborn as I knew her first but this time, I knew she was mine. No more big break-ups, no more bossing around, this time we were making our own rules. Especially that last summer night at my place.

It just started by hands, two pairs of hands touching and holding, us face to face in the basement. I wanted more. I reached out, my hands going up along her arms, feeling goosebumps forming and unwilling to disappear. Before she would have rejected me but, this time, she just let me go ahead. My left hand rested on her shoulder but my other made its way up to her cheek, stroking it and warming her neck. I barely noticed she had her hand running through my Mohawk, but I knew she was dying to do the same thing I wished because she was seductively biting her lower lip. I couldn't behave anymore, I leaned in and pleasured both of us. Pure, perfect, delightful, pleasant, wonderful. We went on this way to more than a mere kiss. The first time, always what we remember most. She offered me what she had most precious.

Sweet is that girl. With her, good times never seemed so good. All I had done badly had long got me inclined to believe it would never be better. That prep proved me wrong, again but I don't regret. I don't regret anything. Perhaps one thing; have liked her the first day.

I look up at the sky, no star is shining. Her head is on my chest, we are laying ground, surrounded by the grass. I don't think tonight we will see a shooting star. But what could I wish then? A life forever by her side? A faithful statement? A lifetime promise? Love more than lust… We both know we are strong, and she doesn't have to worry about anything. I'm hers as I hope she's mine. Though that constant emptiness, the sky doesn't seem so lonely since we fill it up with only two of us.

She always has the right words, it doesn't matter under what circumstances. She is the one able to change a stormy day into a fully sunned one. Her hot breath against my ear, hurt runs off my shoulder because I know she won't allow me to hurt when I am holding her.

This is not anymore about touching another girl, not anymore about a random hookup. Not someone I ran into on the street and started a story with. It is not anymore about that, I actually care about her. I prefer her in my arms than in another's.

Perhaps most of my friends hate her, and who would blame them? She is annoying, bitchy, uptight, mean, hung up, spoiled, snob, conceited… the list could continue but no one could ever see what I see in her. To be honest, I don't know either.

"Uh, Duncan! How many times did I tell you not to keep your keys in your pants while we're cuddling?"Princess's irritating voice breaks through that memory mind-ramble and instantly kills that peaceful moment.

"Oh, sorry Princess."I mumble, reaching in my pocket and shoving out the so-called dangerous keys. She sits up straight and looks at me, her eyes wide and mad.

"Sorry? Don't you those sharp items could have scratched my skin, automatically sending me straight to the hospital?"She snaps, angry I didn't think of this.

"What can I say else? I just forgot!"

"You always forget!"She reminds me, aggravated. "And what's that shirt? I told you I hate violence!"

"Chainsaws aren't violence."I claim, sitting up.

"With blood, yes! Argh, you never listen."She finishes, dropping her head heavily back on my chest, what makes me groan in pain.

"What? I'm too heavy now?"

I don't answer.

"You know, that's quite irritating when you ask someone something and he doesn't answer. I think our relationship would work better if―

"Courtney?"

"What?"

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: I tried not to make it too cheesy/OOC and I hope I did well. But I also wanted to keep it sweet. **

**Also, haven't you noticed Duncan is kinda... 'whipped'? I mean, he isn't even acting like the man in the relationship. That just makes me laugh thinking of it. Sooner he's gonna go shopping with her like if he were Paris Hilton's Tinkerbell. Ah DxC...**

**There are a lot of covers for this song but my favorite of all is Mark Salling's. David Archuleta's is not too bad but I think there is some 'instrumental' missing in the song. Anyway, the original one is always the best.**

**BTW: That's a little inspired by 'If You Can't Take The Heat...' episode, when Duncan said "Man, that girl creases me. I dig that in a chick.". And also bella-sk8er's 'She's Killing Me' song-fic. That mostly says that he likes that girl because she pisses him off and then he remembers why he does... Weird.  
**

**Reviewing is welcome, as flames are. No harrassment though.**


End file.
